Will he ever love me?
by Grace Fury
Summary: What will happen when Valkyrie expresses her love? Will he love her back? What will happen next? I suppose it's kind of Valduggery but... not?
1. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope it goes well. This is, I suppose, Valduggery but not (you'll see what I mean) could be a bit dark in places I'm not sure yet, so here we go! BRSanguine98 xxx**

**p.s ALL characters and things you recognize are owned by Derek Landy not me!**

**Valkyrie's POV**

****I look across the room and watched him, scanning the books on the bookshelf in silence. God how I loved him! I really want to tell him but I'm scared, scared how he will react, scared he will tell me he doesn't love me back. I glanced at the clock and then noticed China Sorrows coming over to me from her desk,

'Just tell him that you love him, you've waited long enough.'

I knew she was right but I couldn't bring myself to say the words, and then she spoke again,

'It's only Skulduggery; you've known him for what, 9 years now?'

And without another word, China stalked back to resume her seat at the desk. Skulduggery Pleasant had been my partner in fighting crime and my best friend ever since I was 12, when he had saved my life. Back then, I did only see him as a friend, someone I could rely on and someone who would always comfort me. We had the best times, always laughing with each other and we'd be smart-mouthed with one another. Everyone that knew him before were saying how much happier he looked since he met me and it had benefitted me a great deal too; saving me from my mundane life. But now I've grown older, and I've come to appreciate his dazzling charm, his arrogant comments and his humour. His façade was more handsome than ever and I just couldn't refrain from stealing glances at every chance I got. I knew it was pathetic but I just couldn't help it. I was snapped out of my trance when I noticed the tall figure stood in front of me.

'Valkyrie, helloooo, Valkyrie?'

'Sorry w- what?' I stammered

'I was just telling you that we can go now, I have the information I need,' came that velvety reply.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, and so I just nodded and proceeded to the door. Saying our goodbyes to China we were out the door and into the cold, bitter night. We reached the Bentley in silence; I opened the passenger door and slid into the seat, not daring myself to look at him.

'You've been awfully quiet tonight, usually I struggle to keep you from talking, is there something wrong?' Skulduggery tried to joke.

'Hmm? Oh no nothing, I'm just fine me, splendid,' I replied however I turned to face the window so he couldn't see my face and the look of embarrassment it currently held.

'Well if you're sure.'

We carried on the rest of the journey in complete silence, which I was glad for as it gave me time to think. _He cares! Why would he ask me if he didn't care? Maybe I could tell him; maybe he does feel the same way. Yes, tonight I tell the great Skeleton Detective how I truly feel about him._All of this passed through my head and by the time we reached Gordon's mansion I knew what I had to do.

'Right there you go then, I'll see you tomorrow at the normal time,' Skulduggery stated.

'Actually Skul, please will you come in for a second?' I asked, doubt started to creep in now.

'Er, sure?'

We both got out of the car and started for the front door. I unlocked and stepped in, Skulduggery followed behind me.

'What's up Val?'

'Well Skulduggery, I've known you for nine years now and I can't help but feel that my emotions towards you have run somewhat out of control, hopefully this won't ruin everything but Skulduggery Pleasant, I am deeply in love with you.'

Things stayed silent for a little too long.

'Well, that's er great Val, do you mind if I just step outside for a minute?'

'No, that's fine.'

He opened the door and walked a little down the path. I sat down on the sofa and started to worry, I anticipated it being a little awkward but this I did not expect. What could he possibly need to step outside for? Then I heard it. The shut of the car door, the roaring of the engine and the noise of the car as it sped off down the road. I sat frozen for a minute and then sobbed. So it turns out he doesn't love me then.


	2. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter up! Once again, all things you recognise, e.g. characters, are owned by Derek Landy! **

**Oh by the way, my chapters won't have individual names, it's all just under the title 'Will he ever love me?' **

**Bit shorter this one :)**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Will he ever love me? Chapter 2**

**Skulduggery's POV**

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best, ran away. I was a coward and I despised myself for that but I didn't know how to tell her that I only wanted to be friends; best friends, yes, but nothing more. I felt terrible, I really did but surely she should know that I didn't love her. I never showed any signs that I loved her, not that I know of any way but I felt awful that I couldn't requite her love as I know it must have been so hard for her to tell me. I have probably just ruined our whole friendship, but dear god I hope I haven't.

'_Maybe I should go back and see how she is? But that might make things worse. Oh god what do I do?' _ I thought, whilst driving ridiculously fast through the streets of Dublin.

I reached 1 Cemetery Road and let myself in. I sat on my meditating chair and tried to 'sleep' but I couldn't put my mind at rest. I realised then that I had to go back; I couldn't leave her wondering where I had gone, that was just cruel. I got up and went back to the Bentley for yet another journey to Gordon's, well Valkyrie's, mansion.

I reached the house and cut the engine. I looked at the door, worry now creeping into my head. How do I approach this? I braced myself and got out of the car, proceeded to the door and knocked...

**Valkyrie's POV**

I sat for a good 30 minutes just crying, crying until my eyes hurt. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he didn't love me. To him, I was just a silly little girl who followed him around craving his attention, I was an idiot. I must have made it so awkward for him, no wonder he left. I've just ruined our whole friendship and now he'll never talk to me, ever again. Just as I was drying my eyes I heard a knock at the door...


	3. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 3

**A/N all characters and things you know of are owned by the wonderful Derek Landy!**

**These are getting shorter each time!**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Will he ever love me? Chapter 3**

**General POV**

Valkyrie got up from the sofa and made her way over to the door,

_'Who would be calling here at this time?' _she thought to herself.

She opened the door and none other than Skulduggery Pleasant was stood leaning again the door frame.

'Hi, can I come in a minute?' came his voice.

Valkyrie didn't trust herself to speak so instead she just nodded and stepped aside.

'Why are you here? I thought you'd never want to see me again,' Valkyrie questioned.

'How could you think that?! I'm here to explain why I left,' Skulduggery replied.

'I think you made it quite clear why, you don't love me,' she sniffed.

And without any warning she burst into tears, once again.

'I d-don't want you t-to see me l-like this, it's p-pathetic,' she expressed between sobs.

All Skulduggery could feel was guilt, he had never, not once, seen Valkyrie cry and he hated the thought that it had been him that reduced her to tears.

'Valkyrie!' he exclaimed, 'there's nothing wrong with crying every so often, although I don't really think I'm worth crying over in this situation.'

'I really think you should go, I'll be fine and hey, I can't force you to love me. I'm sorry for putting this upon you, goodbye.'

'I'm really sorry Valkyrie but you must understand, you will always be my best friend and I will always be there for you. I'm just sorry that it's not 'like that.' Goodbye.'

Skulduggery turned to leave and by now it had started raining. As he walked down the path he didn't even both to manipulate the air around him to block out the water. By the time he'd reached his Bentley he was soaked through but he really didn't care. He was worried about her; despite not loving her romantically, he would always love her as his best friend, sister or daughter. That kind of love never went away.

He started the engine and drove off, to Ghastly Bespoke's shop.


	4. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 4

**A/N I'm going to try and make this one a bit longer**

**Wooo different characters! Finally we get to see some different people, sorry if it's dragging a little bit! Quite a lot of speech in this one.**

**Like always, all the characters and things you recognise belong to Derek Landy!**

**Let's get on with it**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Will he ever love me? Chapter 4 **

**Skulduggery's POV**

I got to Ghastly's shop and walked through the door, I hadn't realised until the rain hit me but I still had my façade on. I entered the shop with a rather depressed look on my face and Ghastly noticed at once.

'Oh hey Ghastly, Tanith,' I greeted dully, 'if you want me to come back at a more convenient time that's fine.'

'No, no it's fine Skulduggery,' Ghastly said quickly, 'Tanith dear, please will you give us a minute?'

'Er yeah sure,' she agreed.

'You didn't have to do that you know,' I pointed out.

'Yes I did, look at your face. What's up?' he replied.

'Well thanks then. Everything is wrong Ghastly, I dropped Valkyrie off before, having been to China's library, but she asked me to come inside the house. I did as was asked thinking it would be nothing but she told me she loved me. I panicked because I'm not good with those things so I asked her if I could step outside and drove off without telling her. I felt awful so I went back to her house to make sure she was okay and when I got there she said she didn't think I'd want to talk to her ever again which I was shocked at so I tried to explain but she just burst into tears, yes really, and then told me to leave so I did and I came here,' I explained and then took a deep, unnecessary breath.

'What did you drive off for?!' Ghastly exclaimed.

'Because I don't love her like that and I didn't know how to tell her! But now I'm really worried about her Ghastly, I don't know what to do.'

I was aware that my eyes were filling up with tears but I was determined to not let them fall so I quickly blinked them away.

'I really don't know what to say Skul, maybe you should leave her to it for a while you know?' Ghastly reasoned.

'That would probably be wise, thanks Ghastly. I'll leave you and Tanith to it now, sorry I interrupted.'

'Anytime mate, don't worry about it.'

I turned around and left, apologising to Tanith on my way out.

**General POV**

'Wow, he seemed pretty depressed about something. What was up?' Tanith inquired.

'I don't think I can tell you Tanith, sorry.'

'Oh, okay.'

And the rest of their night was spent kissing on the sofa of Bespoke's Tailor Shop.


	5. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 5

**A/N All characters belong to Derek Landy etc.**

**Thank you for the review! It makes me smile knowing that already someone has taken an interest. I'm really enjoying writing these so I'll hopefully carry on! **

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Valkyrie's POV**

I sat in the mansion, numb with emotional pain. I never expected rejection to hurt this much, however I suppose it's good that he didn't just lie to me out of pity. Whilst sitting in the dark I realised that was my only solution... to hide. Not forever, but just for an adequate amount of time until this all blows over and everyone has forgotten about it. No doubt Skulduggery has already told Ghastly and honestly, I can't blame him however this does mean one more person I have to wait for to forget. I walked to my front door and locked it, grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, turned off all the lights and lay on the sofa with the blanket over my head.

I woke up the next morning, confused, until the memories of last night came flooding back to me. It was then I realised that I hadn't moved since I locked the door, I was still on the sofa covered by the blanket. I checked my phone to see I had 6 missed calls and a text message. I looked at the list of calls:

Skulduggery (3)

Tanith (2)

Ghastly (1)

I opened the text message and it read:

_'Valkyrie where are you? I know you're upset but you could still come to training. SP'_

I looked at the time and realised it was 12 noon

_'So that's why everyone was so worried,' _I thought.

Ah well, they'll get on fine without me, I'll just stay in my confinement for a good month. I have enough food so it shouldn't be a problem, not that I felt like eating. I stood up off the sofa, feeling my neck crack. My eyes were sore from the night before and my hair was a mess from the restless sleep.

'_Well, time for a shower then,' _I decided.

**Tanith's POV**

'Why isn't she answering anyone?' I asked for the third time but, like before, no one had an answer.

'Maybe we should just get on with training?' Skulduggery suggested.

'Insensitive pig,' I muttered, 'well I can't train in this state of mind, I'm going to see if she's alright.

I left without another word. I hopped on to my motorbike, placed my helmet on and sped off towards the mansion. Once I arrived I knocked on the door but got no replies. I went round to the back and could hear running water.

_'Oh she must be showering, maybe she's not so bad after all, just overslept,'_ I concluded and made my way back to the guys.

Once I had told them of my observations, training went underway. We were doing physical training today to improve our fighting skills in case we didn't have magic or weapons. It was fun but not quite the same without Valkyrie. I was fighting Skulduggery, I think I was winning. He tried to undercut me but I span round and elbowed him in the ribs. He doubled over so I took the opportunity to right hook him in the jaw, and then elbow him again and finally I jumped up and kicked him hard in the shin. I had officially won.

'_That's what he gets for upsetting Val,' _I thought to myself.

'Was that really necessary?' Skulduggery asked.

'I think so, yes,' I replied.

Once training was over, I got back on my bike and once again headed for the mansion.


	6. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 6

**A/N All characters belong to Derek Landy etc.**

**Really going to start moving this story along now! Might become a bit dark in this and possibly the next chapter, sorry if you don't like that kind of thing. I'm trying to be sensitive.**

**I'm really not sure about this chapter, it's not very good :l**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Will he ever love me? Chapter 6**

**General POV**

Valkyrie got out of the shower and pulled on some clothes. She sparked a flame in her hand and began to dry her hair, once done she patrolled down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stood on the cold floor and saw the knife on the kitchen table.

'_Should I?' _she thought, '_I am stupid enough, I'm disgusting.'_

She decided against it... for today. However, she still wasn't hungry so she ignored the food in the cupboards and made straight for the living room. She flicked on the TV but wasn't really watching it. All she could think about was Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith. How they'd probably be having fun at training, she knew for a fact they were doing physical fighting today, and how they probably wouldn't have given her a second thought.

_'You don't deserve to be thought about, you're pathetic,' _she scolded herself.

Just as she thought that she heard a knock at the door. Valkyrie tried to ignore it but the person was very persistent.

'Come on Valkyrie, open the door! I know you're in there.'

Valkyrie was surprised to hear Tanith's voice through the letterbox. However, she's supposed to be hiding so she stayed put, trying to block the voice out until it went away. Finally she heard,

'Fine, if you really don't want to talk, I'll go but I thought you'd at least let me in Val,' she sighed and walked away.

Valkyrie felt awful, but she just couldn't face it; not today.

This same routine happened for a month and 2 weeks. Valkyrie staying locked in her house, eating barely enough food just to scrape through, and someone, be it Skulduggery, Ghastly or Tanith calling at her house to see if she wanted to talk. Each day, she ignored them until they went away but each day they came back. She knew it was because they were worried but she couldn't stop herself from feeling she didn't deserve it. She was angry at herself for making them worried and it was on the 25th day of being confined to her house that she finally picked up the knife that was sat on her kitchen work top and drew it across her arm.

It stung at first but she enjoyed it. It made her feel better knowing she was suffering for the worry she caused everyone else. Finally, she felt like they were even. For the remaining 2 weeks and 6 days she ignored everyone, she carried on the routine of hardly eating and drawing blood.

It was only after these 45 days that all three of her friends turned up at the door, demanding to be let in. Valkyrie was surprised that the three of them were there at once and felt that this had gone on for long enough. She put on a huge, long sleeved jacket to hide the evidence and opened the door with a, somewhat false, smile on her face.

'Hi guys!' Valkyrie said, rather cheerfully, 'what's up?'

They stepped into the house and the first thing that was said was:

'Jeez Valkyrie! It's boiling in here, why do you have a jacket on?' this was Tanith.

The second was:

'What's up? Valkyrie, what's up is that you have been avoiding us for over a month, no one has seen you leave the house and you're scaring us,' this was Skulduggery.

'What? I've not been avoiding you, merely hiding until it blew over and it wasn't so awkward anymore. I'm fine now though, and I'll let the sanctuary know that I'm ready to go back to work tomorrow.'

'Valkyrie you can't pretend that this isn't happening.'

'Like I said, I'm not, I was just waiting for it not to be awkward and I feel that time has come. Although, it'd be easier if you weren't dwelling on it.'

'Right, sorry. However, you're going to be far too warm like that, it's a wonder you didn't pass out from the heat,' he stated, concern laced his voice.

'Yes well, I'm fine.'

'Okay then, are you coming out? We were heading to the sanctuary and you'll need filling in on what you've missed.'

'Yeah sure, let's go,' Valkyrie encouraged.


	7. Will he ever love me? -Chapter 7

**A/N Yet again, all characters and things you recognise are owned by Derek Landy.**

**See what I mean about semi 'darkness.' Hope it was okay, I wasn't sure about it.**

**Last chapter!**

**Let's crack on**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Will he ever love me? Chapter 7**

**Skulduggery's POV**

I stared at her and my metaphorical heart crumbled. She was putting on a happy front but I could sense that's not what she was really feeling. I was surprised she thought that I'd believe it, having known her for nine years I knew when she was hiding something, and this was one of those times. Although I didn't know what she was hiding exactly, I knew she was upset but as she wanted to try and forget, the least I could do was play along. We headed out to the car, just us as Ghastly and Tanith went in the van, and it was deadly silent. I knew I had to try and get through to her, I just didn't know how.

'Valkyrie...' I started

'Skulduggery, stop it. I don't want this now and you know I don't so let's just get to the sanctuary like normal, do our jobs and go home, okay?' She cut in.

'But I just want to talk to you, you keep putting up this wall that I don't know how to get past...please,' I pleaded.

'No, I'm sorry Skulduggery but I can't talk about it yet. Please respect that.'

Now that, I had to accept. I couldn't force her to talk about the things she didn't want to so I left it there. We arrived at the sanctuary and we both stepped out of the car. Ghastly and Tanith had already arrived and were waiting in Ghastly's office for us. I strode down the corridors with Valkyrie in tow until we reached the office. We stepped inside and I closed the door.

'Now,' began Ghastly, 'we are pleased to have you back at work Valkyrie and you'll be pleased to know that you have hardly missed a thing. A few low threat, easily captured cases but none that you need to be concerned with. Any questions?'

'Nope, that sounds great, thanks Ghastly,' Valkyrie replied putting on a huge smile.

_'There, that's the wall again,' _I thought.

'Well, that'll be all then thanks. If you need anything, let me know,' Ghastly said with a warm smile after which he stood up and left the room.

I decided that I'd just take Valkyrie home as she clearly didn't want my company. It saddened me to think this but in the end, it was true.

'Do you want to go home?' I asked her.

'Er no thanks, Tanith's going to take me in Ghastly's van,' she responded.

'Oh, okay,' I sighed sadly.

Well that was our friendship gone. Everything was awkward now and she was avoiding me. Wonderful. Just bloody great. She got up and left with Tanith and so I just sat there for a good 15 minutes, on my own; thinking. I decided I would go and see her at her house, maybe she'll talk to me if we're alone. I sighed one last time and got up to leave.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I said goodbye to Tanith and stepped inside the house, watching her drive off. Now I knew what she meant, it was boiling in here. I felt better having some fresh air inside me and so I took my jacket off, slung it over the sofa and went upstairs to the study. I was a quarter into a really good book of my uncle's when I heard someone at the door. Carelessly I bounded down the stairs and opened the door wide.

'Hey Skul!' I exclaimed happily, that fresh air really did do me some good.

He just stared at me and I was confused until I remembered that I no longer had my jacket on. I saw his façade eyes start to tear up but he blinked furiously.

'Val, what happened? You're so... skinny. I can see your freaking ribs! And your arms! What have you done to them? Were you really that upset?' his velvet voice was strained, trying to comprehend what he saw.

'Skulduggery, honestly, I'm fine; I'm past it,' I tried to explain.

'But you still did it, why Val? Why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped!'

I started to tell him that it wasn't his problem. I explained how it made me feel better after all the rejection and emotional pain. I suppose it also made me feel like I was out fighting crime still. I knew it was pathetic and that's why I never told him. The tears started to well up and once again I was stood, crying in front of him. But this time, he was crying too. He took me into his arms,

'Oh Val! Please don't ever do this again! You're my best friend and I can't stand to see you like this!'

'Yes, but that's all we'll ever be isn't it! Just friends!'

'I know Val, but this doesn't mean you should starve yourself!'

'I just never felt like eating, you wouldn't understand.'

'Can I at least take you to Nye to get those cuts healed? Please?'

'I suppose. I'm sorry about all this.'

'Let's go then! Nonsense, just make sure you start eating properly again okay? Never let me catch you like this again. Promise?'

I smiled, 'promise.'

We made our way to the Bentley and he drove me to Nye. Within the hour, I was all fixed up and ready to go home. I hadn't wanted anyone to know so Skul and I just told Nye it was an attack. All was back to normal and I was glad of it; I knew, deep down, that I couldn't go on the way I was. I couldn't stand not seeing my friends. But it was all over now.

**Skulduggery's POV**

I was waiting outside the hospital room for Valkyrie. I still couldn't believe what she'd done. I kept my façade on and cried... hard. Valkyrie didn't want anyone to know so when Tanith asked me what was wrong I couldn't tell her. I was annoyed with myself for letting this happen, if only I had demanded that she let me in. Mind you, when did she ever listen to me? At least this was getting sorted now though. I heard the door open and I sharply looked up. Valkyrie exited Nye's room with a small smile on her face. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

'Let's get you home shall we?' I said quietly.

'Deal,' she replied.


End file.
